My Take on the 100 Word Challange
by letthetearsfallamongtheroses
Summary: Title is pretty clear. Channy
1. Blue

I don't own anything, but my plots.

BLUE

Laying back looking up at the sky, I thought back on the last few hours. I told Chad that I hated him. I told him that I never wanted to see him again. Why? Because he made a stupid remark. He got to me. He knew exactly how to do it too. Insults plus smirks plus forcing me to look into those blue orbs of his. They mirrored the color of the sky I was now staring at. Tawni came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning to me and petting her new stuffed rabbit.

"Wow, you actually are caring about someone other than yourself."

"Yeah. Ever since you almost left, I go through phases. It's scary."

"Hm."

"Sooo?"

"It was nothing. I just feel bad about something I said ealier."

"Chad?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well you said you hated him. That's kind of big."

"It's not Chad. It's someone else." I said getting up and walking away. I couldn't get the incident out of my mind.

* * *

_"Monroe"_

_"Cooper"_

_"Off to Chuckle City, I see." He said eyeing my cavegirl costume._

_"No Chad I just walk around like this." I said._

_"You never know. You So Random people are crazy."_

_"Are we Chad, Are we Really?"_

_"That's MY line."_

_"Too bad" I said walking away._

_"That's right. Run back too your stupid show."_

_I turned around and walked right back up to him. "Our show is not stupid. If you haven't noticed our shows are tied now. I hate you Chad Dillen Cooper." I screamed in his face. As I said the last sentence, his face dropped. _

_"Fine. I'll leave you alone."_

_"Good, cause I never want o see you again."_

_His blue eyes looked into mine for a second before I walked away._

_

* * *

_

How could I be so heartless?

I ran to Stage two and knocked on his door. He opened the door and I searched his face for any emotion. There was none.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Bye.

"Bye"


	2. Freedom

I don't own anything, but my plots.

FREEDOM

* * *

The power to exercise choice and make decisions without constraint from within or without; self-determination.

* * *

He sat in History listening to his teacher tell them about how lucky they were to live in America where we are free. She listed many of the freedom's we have. She forgot to mention that in a way he can ever be free. You can not be free as long as you cannot make choices for youself. He was told what to wear. He was told how to act. He was told who to talk to and who to date. He couldn't be the person that he was inside. No, that would not be living up to his name. Chad Dillan Cooper. If you looked really close, and tried to understand him, you could see the chains that bound him. It may not be as horrible as being a slave, but he was bound to this way of life. Sure, he was wanted. Girls fell at his feet and guys glared as he walked by. Directors drooled when they watched him. But he never had been free. He had been in this horrible bondage since age two. His family only was proud of him if he won an award or beat a viewing record. He secretly wanted to be like her.

Now she, she was free. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed and she glowed with radiance. She could be what she wanted without having to conform. She was loved for her real self. She could feel and love and cry without having anyone judge her. She ran around in huge donut costumes and made people laugh. She was beautiful inside and out. Her family truly loved her no matter what. She had amazing friends. She could be whatever she wanted and it showed.

He was jealous of her. He wanted so bad to be like her. So he pretended to hate her so no one could know. He kept that secret and continued with his life, wishing to change lives with her or to be normal. That's right. He would rather be a normal nobody, than Chad Dillan Cooper. Even more though, he wanted to be near her and to drink her rays of freedom in.

"Chad?" A voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah."

"We're going to lunch." Portlyn said.

"Okay." He said grabbing his books and walking out the door. After grabbing his food from the hairy cafateria lady, he went to sit by Mark and Portlyn. Then they entered. Sonny was talking to Tawni about the Check It Out Girls and was still wearing her uniform. Her smile glowed. He was captivated. He turned and turned to sit at the So Random table.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asked before he sat down

"Being free for once."

"Why?"

"Because I need to."

"What in the world is that suposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I really need to be free and away from the pressure for once."

"And eating lunch with these Chuckle City losers is going to do that?"

"They aren't loser's and Yes. Yes it will."

"Fine. I'll see you at set."

"Bye."

He say down and turned to Sonny.

"Do you mind?"

"It's fine. You're actually showing feeling. It's amazing."

"You have no idea."

* * *

LATER

"What is wrong with you, Chad?" Portlyn asked concerned

"Nothing. In fact I'm better than I have ever been.

"You aren't the Chad I know."

"I know that. I'm myself." He said walking out of her house and onto the street.

* * *

So i may not have freed any slaves or marched on Washington, but it felt like it.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if we started over?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I think you are amazing and I really don't want to miss getting to know you because of my stupid pride."

"Okay, so help me run lines?"

"Yeah. As long as it's not the chect it out girl or I don't have to be the thing that comes out of one of the guys."


	3. Afraid

I don't own anything, but my plots.

AFRAID

* * *

I am not afraid of anything. He doesn't do fear. him. That's right. So then why am I terrified at the thought of what I am going to do. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. What makes that simple girl from Wisconsin so downright fear-inspiring. She wasn't scary, per say. She was the last thing most people would thing of as scary. She was always happy. She never stayed mad. She wasn't some huge muscle-woman. She should have been the last thing on earth that could possibly make me afraid. I mean she was just another girl, right?

Wrong. Oh so wrong. See, it all started a few years ago when she joined So Random. That's right So Random, the TV show. No, I wasn't some obesessed fan-boy. I am from her rival show, Makenzie Falls. Have you put the pieces together yet? Yeah, I am Chad Dillan Cooper, or as some people call him THE CDC. And she was Sonny, aka Sonara Maria Monroe. Even her name was beautiful. At first we hated each other as all of the So Random members did. She followed cue stayed true to her cast. But there were moments, when we didn't hate each other as much. We may even have liked each other, like when I felt bad for her and pretended to be Eric. I wanted to show her I wasn't all evil. I said it was because we wanted her on our show. that kind of talent couldn't be wasted on the comedy show. At least that is what I told myself.

After a few situations like that, I began to relize something. I was beginning to like Sonny. I wouldn't admit it to anyone though. We still had our phone fights of 'Good' and 'Fine'. I wasn't quite as harsh though. I didn't want to ruin something that could potentally be a friendship. It was weird. I actually cared about someone. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. I actually loved someone.(in a friendship way) There was no other intentions than that she made me a better person. She called me on my crap. She let out the REAL Chad, from under all the hairspray and drama. Then during the prom, while he was dancing with her(before the fast music turned on.) he relized he wanted to be oh so much more.

So now you are caught up. Enemies. Friends. Love. So now he had to figure out how he was going to tell her. She still had no idea. He tried his best to hide it. Now he was so afraid that she would laugh in his face.

He took off in the diection of So Random.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Sonny laughed as he almost pasted her.

"Huh? oh no fire."

"So you just run like that around the sets?"

"Uh actually sometimes yeah."

"okay......uh bye." she said turning to leave.

"WAIT!"

"k"

"Umm so have you noticed how latly our rivaly is more of a friendship lately?"

"Yeah."

"And so I was thinking that maybe..."

"maybe what?"

"Well... I was just thinking about when we were dancing, you know before the fast music came on.

"What about it?"

"Do you have to make this so hard?!"

"No, but it's fun to watch."

"Sooo?"

"Sure. I'd love to go out with you."

"Great. So 7?"

"Okay." She said kissing my cheek and walking away. I touched my cheek and waited for the spot hr lips touched to stop tingling.


End file.
